Until We Meet Again
by madelinemaryann
Summary: The letters sent between England and France during World War Two. Oneshot, FrUk


**A/N: I've been meaning to write a FrUk story for a while now and this idea suddenly hit me last night. **

**I'm actually really proud of myself for this because I finished it all in one night which never happens to me. (I usually get writers block half-way through and give up.)**

**Anyway, there is a bit of french in here which probably isn't correct because I used Google Translate. (There may also be the odd historical error because we haven't covered WWII in history yet, just post-WWI Germany)**

* * *

Dear Arthur,

It's been a while since I've called you by that, hasn't it chère, thirty years if I am not mistaken.

I don't have much time to tell you everything, they're hunting me down and I have no idea how long it is until they find me again.

But that is a story for another time, so I guess I'll have to start again with the basics; How are you? I keep hearing about the bombs, I hope they aren't as bad as they are made out to be. I hear rumours from some that London has been flattened, that had better be an exaggeration because loosing your capital city could kill you, and I don't think I could cope with losing another beloved.

I suppose you want to know how I am, don't you? Well, I am surviving, that's the best I can say, but you shouldn't worry about me, you have your own problems at the moment.

What I really wanted to say in this letter was thank you. You are once again risking your life for a "silly old frog" as you would say. I also feel like I should say thank you on Norway's behalf, I know what you and Scotland are doing for him. I know how tricky it must be for you to be fighting Germany and smuggling refugees at the same time- I don't think I could manage it, but let's be honest, I am not exactly suited to war am I?

I don't even know if this letter will ever reach you, I pray it will because there is something of importance I have to tell you before it's too late. You know how we always used to fight, and we'd insult each other and say how much we hated the other? Well, I never meant any of it, apart from the cooking sections. But that aside, I don't hate you. I never have and I never will, in fact my feelings to you are quite the opposite. I sorry I couldn't tell you this before, but Je t'aimerai toujours.

I am praying for your success in this war and I hope to see you again.

Yours beloved,

Francis

* * *

Dear Francis,

Hello frog, I've sent this letter to your chalet in the alps, out of your other two houses, I think that the chalet is the one least lightly to have been raided. I don't even know how long it'll take to reach you, I know you aren't in France at the moment and I have no idea how your postal service is coping with the war.

You better be alright, I know your country isn't managing so well but you as a person had better be coping okay. I don't really know anything about you, we can tap into some of the Germans calls but they never say anything regarding you.

And, for the record, I am not worried about you, I'm just curios, okay?

Okay, so maybe I am worried about you, but can you blame me? For all I know, you could be dead! It's scary to think that we've been together all these years and have known so much about each other, yet now I don't even know if you're alive or not.

But on a different note, I want to apologise to you. This would be the second world war we've been through, and both times I never fought hard enough to keep you safe. You have disappeared of into eastern Europe with Germany just like before because I wasn't strong enough to help you now or back then.

I know that if you die it'll be my fault. My fault for not fighting hard enough, my fault for not protecting you, my fault for not rescuing you. I don't think I could cope with losing you, you were my first ever friend and I don't want to loose you, despite what I say when we argue, because I have come to realise that I may have fallen in love with you. (By the way, you better burn this letter after you've finished reading it.)

I know we don't exactly get on all of the time, but after all we've been through, you are the only one who has always been there for me. But everything I've said to you when we argue, you should know that I don't any mean it.

Until we meet again,

Forever yours,

Arthur


End file.
